It isn't over
by Nyan Rickiesay'shi
Summary: "He felt that if he left, people would judge him and if he found someone who liked him, they would run off scared of him and his curse. He was scared. Scared that if he told someone that he loved them, they would break his heart... Again" Partial AU fic, with OOC-ness. WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATED ON THIS ACCOUNT. WILL BE UPDATED ON ALTERNATE ACCOUNT. THANK YOU.
1. Chapter 1

**A:N Okay guys this will be my first fanfic (published) and I hope it meets up to your standards so please review and criticize every single little bit of this masterpiece! (Lies, it's not a masterpiece it's an incredible failure on my part) I only wrote one chapter, but if you convince me enough, I will continue. (Which it's pretty hard to convince me to write more, because I am super lazy at writing. I actually hate writing by the way) The curse is still around, but it's not that important.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the super amazing beautiful series called Fruits Basket. If only I could own my precious Yuki and Haru, I would love them forever. I would do anything Takaya-sensei! Please! Let me own them! I will literally do anything! (*whispers*- but I know they aren't real... *sobs*)**

**Title: It Isn't Over...**

**Author: NyanRickiesay'shi**

**Rating: K+ - T**

**Follows the Anime... 5-7 years after the ending of the anime**

**Pairings: KyoxTohru/ One-sided YukixTohru**

0.0

He was currently in his lonely apartment building hoping she would call. It was like this every day. He would stand there, trying to build up the courage to at least send her a simple 'Hello' now and then, but he never did it. How would he do it, even if he couldn't have a simple conversation with Haru anymore? He would always end up having either an asthma attack or panic attack if the line went through, and he would immediately hang up. Someway, somehow, he thought that she would call now and then... she didn't. She was too busy with her amazing life with the person that could not beat him no matter how hard he tried... except this one time.

He won, He lost. Plain and simple.

He didn't like thinking of Tohru as an object that they were competing for, but that was the way it felt like. He watched her get closer and closer to _**him**_. He saw. He saw everything. He saw the little blushes, touches. He would shake the thoughts away and deny that he loved her like that still. But, when he saw them get closer and closer still, he didn't feel happy to be left out. He felt like a third wheel in every way, and didn't like it. He acted like he was fine but it was all just a mask.

The same one that Tohru helped melt away. It came back just as quickly as it disappeared.

He would absorb himself in his student council work, trying to rid thoughts of him liking her_** that**_ way. He kept acting like that, even believing himself for awhile. He even met Machi. Not that he liked her whatsoever. She reminded him of _**her, **_that was it. When graduation came, Kyo beat him. On the _**day**_ of graduation. He was enraged. Kyo could've beat him anytime, but chose to beat him then. He thought for sure that Kyo did that just to embarrass him. Kyo didn't need to live in the cage which made Tohru happy, and that day, she smiled the biggest smile he'd seen on her face since he met her. He was happy, even if it wasn't for him. When he saw her tend to the few wounds on Kyo, the smile disappeared. He was in a far worse condition, yet she didn't see that? It didn't matter, because the time he realized what was going on around him, Hatori was already by his side cleaning scratches and scrapes. Akito called him afterwards to arrange a meeting with him. It didn't go by as well as he thought. When he proposed of attending a school outside of Akito's boundaries, he didn't remember anything about the meeting when he awoke. He remembered expecting her happy-go-lucky attitude which he always loved, but it wasn't there, in the room he awoke in. His attitude plummeted, and he fell as well. His attacks got worse and he was soon labeled by Hatori, as having a panic disorder. He wasn't the perfect prince as many thought back in high school. He was just an empty shell harboring a panic disorder with a pretty face.

When Akito allowed him to live on his own in an apartment building, not too far away from the main house, he took the chance and agreed, even if it was a part of Akito's sick mind games. He lived like that for a couple years. It went by fine, but he never once left his home. He felt that if he left, people would judge him and if he found someone who liked him, they would run off scared of him and his curse. He was scared. Scared that if he told someone that he loved him, they would break his heart...

_**Again**_

He received a few visits, mostly from Haru or Kagura, who would tell him what was happening outside. He got why Haru came, but not Kagura. She would randomly stop by, drop off some things, and try to get him to talk. He thought that she came because she also got her heart broken but got over it and would be able to help Yuki. He would never pay attention, instead focusing on trying to remain calm and not freak out. He didn't want to talk. He was afraid. Terrified of what Haru or Kagura would think, if they knew why he was acting like this and that he had a disorder.

0.0

Haru knew. He knew. He knew that Yuki was going through a rough patch and needed help. That's why he would try to drag him to therapy sessions. He would never mention it to Yuki because he knew Yuki would immediately refuse, and slip into an attack... Again. He wasn't so sure what made Yuki isolate himself again and harbor a panic disorder. He just didn't understand. But, when he did, if someone caused Yuki his pain, he would be the first one to pound that person into the ground. Before he could get his black side back under control, he noticed that he was in front of Yuki's apartment building.

Why was he here again? Oh, he remembered now. Hatori called him saying that Yuki needed to try some new medication, called benzodiazepine, or whatever. He also said that Haru would need to try and monitor Yuki's behavior and see if he could tolerate it. He just hoped it helped Yuki a little bit. He moved a hand in his pocket, looking for the spare key that Hatori gave him to the apartment. He searched a little longer, finally finding it and slipped the key into the lock. He heard the click, and slowly tried to open the door without startling Yuki.

"Yuki? It's Haru," he whispered as quietly as he could, but didn't succeed when Yuki abruptly jumped away from the telephone and turned to face Haru. He had that shielded mask again, yet Haru could see through it, but what he saw, was fear.

"Hatori, told me that he wanted you to try some medication to help with attacks, but told me to give it to you since he was busy at the moment," he said in a bored tone, trying to keep that atmosphere calm, to prevent a panic attack or asthma attack. But, when he saw the shock in Yuki's eyes he couldn't help but wonder why it was there.

0.0

**A/N: Heh, I lied. I really wanted to keep it a one-shot, but I failed. It's really short too. Also, about the panic disorder thing, I just see Yuki with it. I also know how deadly an asthma attack can be, because my cousin died from one. Enough with the sadness! Well, I just hope you people are kind enough to review. Please! Don't make me stab you people! But if you review, you get a complimentary cupcake of your choice. Love you people! Oh yeah! If anyone wants to be my Beta, just message me alrighty! Bye-Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Just a quick update before I leave for an unplanned vacation. My parents are literally dragging me out right now. THIS IS NOT BETA'D SO BEWARE OF SUCKISHNESS . **

**/Sorry if Yuki, Haru, Hatori, and Kagura are OOC. I wanted this to be a partial AU fic so I'm sorry if you don't like them acting like they do. I apologize in advance./ + Chapters are uber short... D:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Plain and simple. Now read on... ENJOI**

What did Haru know? How? He's going to be so disgusted of me. He's going to leave me alone after he drops off the medicine and never come back. Then he's going to tell everyone, and then everyone's going to-t

"Yuki!" Haru grabbed my shoulders. He was yelling. White Haru never yelled like this. I didn't understand what was happening. Wasn't he disgusted? Why wasn't he running away?

"I don't know why you're scared, but calm down okay. I don't want a panic attack coming on," Haru said, finally calming down.

Panic attack. Haru knew. He knew. He knew. He knew. Haru. Please go away. Go tell everyone how I'm not perf-

" Why don't you come outside for a change? Let's go see Kagura or Momiji. It'll be fun," he continued.

What? No. I will not go outside of my home. It's perfectly fine here and no one will disturb me. I'm not leaving and venturing out to that place where people will look at me as if I'm weird. Haru just leave me alone and I-

"Yuki," Haru said seriously, "I know you don't want to leave or talk, but you need human contact other than Kagura and myself."

O.O

Yuki still had that mask of indifference on, so Haru took his hand into his and led him to the door very slowly. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep Yuki in a death grip, but Haru held strong.

Yuki started panicking. He started trembling, and feeling a bit faint. His chest started to hurt.

It's starting. Haru's going to open the door and then the flow of symptoms are going to break from the wall and- and. Why is everything blurry? Why is Haru talking again?

Dizziness spread over him and he slumped into Haru's arms.

O.O

He felt Yuki becoming limp in his arms. Oh dear god, he's having an attack. What was he going to do? Try and calm Yuki down. No, Yuki wasn't even coherent enough to understand him. Best way to go with this is to remain calm and call Hatori. Yeah. Let's go with that. He settled Yuki down on a small couch and dialed Hatori's number quickly.

"Sohma Office, Hatori Sohma speaking," Hatori's voice void of emotion said into the phone.

"Hatori! Yuki's in a panic attack. I didn't give him anything, but when I mentioned going out-"

"Stop talking, calm down, try to speak to Yuki, and I'll be there soon," Hatori said in a rushed tone and hung up the phone.

Okay. I can do this. Remain calm and help Yuki. I went over to the couch and gripped his shoulders. I looked at Yuki in the eyes and saw that he was barely conscious and breathing very quickly. Not good. Not good. I tried to talk to him, but soon realized that it wouldn't do much. Maybe if I could just find his inhaler I could try to help with his breathing. I quickly let go of Yuki's shoulders and searched for his emergency inhaler. Where could it be? I passed Yuki's kitchen area which was not much since he barely had any need to cook something, and decided that he wouldn't leave it in his kitchen. Stupid. I ran into his bedroom almost knocking down something on his dresser. I picked up trying to see if it was his inhaler or not, it certainly looked like it. Damn it! Just some stupid phone or whatever. I threw that to the side and searched around some more. Where could it be? There was barely any furniture in here, just a dresser and his bed. It would probably be hidden in his bed or under it. I hurried to his bed, took off his comforter and saw a tiny silver glimmering from the sun's rays. There it is! Success. Now to grab it and bring it to Yuk-.

I heard a faint coughing sound. Not good.

O.O

She sighed as she locked the door to her humble home. Today was the day of the announcement. Of course she new ahead of time, but she vowed not to tell a soul until the happy couple was ready to tell the family, themselves. She sighed again.

Her Kyo. He slipped away from her grasp. But he was happy. So she was happy. The only thing she didn't get was why Akito had even allowed this. Was it a part of a crazy plan to get Yuki to stay by his side for eternity? Or something more eccentric? Whatever it was, it definitely wasn't benefiting anyone but him in the end.

She looked at her watch. She had fifteen minutes to get to Yuki's apartment to try and drag him to the main house. As for Haru, she wasn't sure if he even knew what was going on. She rubbed her forehead, sighing again. This was going to be difficult. She started on her way, but was suddenly stopped when her cell phone rang abruptly. Her hand shifted to her coat pocket and the hand roamed until she felt the small metallic device. She quickly gripped it from the pocket's confinement and answered the call.

"Hello, this is Kagura," she answered and waited for the person on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Kagura! How are you today?" a bubbly voice said from the line.

"Oh! Tohru! Hello, is there something you needed?" she voiced out, happy that she didn't need to occupy herself anymore as she walked over to Yuki's apartment.

"No, not really, but I just wanted to ask you if you could tell Yuki, Haru, Kisa, Momiji, Hatori, Aya-" Tohru began, before she was cut off by Kagura.

"Tohru, you can stop now. I get it! I'll be sure to give them a call! I was on my way anyway to get Yuki and Haru, so you can just relax!" she said and gave a slight giggle at the end.

"Eh! Sorry! I wasted your time when you could have been on your way, and I'll be hanging up now! Bye, Kagura!" Tohru blurted out.

At least she's not so ditzy like she used too, but she's still the same Tohru.

She was about to say something, but was cut off when she heard the dial tone of her cell phone. She sighed and shoved her phone into her pocket. She glanced at her watched once more, before she performed double take. Now she only had ten minutes! She took her attention off the watch and started sprinting toward her destination.

O.O

**A/N: Ahh. I am deeply sorry for the uber long wait. Things have been stressful. I've been thinking that this fic shouldn't be too long, probably around 10-15 chapters long. But I'm willing to write a sequel if people ask. Sorry if the Shonen-ai hints got a little annoying to you, but it won't turn out this way. Just deep friendship... As it has said above, I am going on a vacation that I didn't know about. I don't know when I'll be back... I'll try to write for you guys though. But anywho's let's see how many people actually read these. If you read this skim to the end of my note:**

**Yuki: Get on with it**

**Me: Your not allowed to talk. Go back into my story and sulk in the corner. **

**Yuki: You can't make me I- *mystical author power makes Yuki go into the corner***

**Me: Now shut up and be all angsty like I want you to**

**So anyways please criticize my story. I will stab you if you don't and if you do, I will give you a cupcake. (of your choice) Also Special thanks to my BETA, Tora No Musume! I 3 you! (Who has been very kind in helping me with ideas with this fic.) Updates will/should be around every week. - As soon as I return from my vacation.**

**Write Peanut Butter and Chocolate cupcakes in your review. :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**/And I have returned! ^^ I don't think I will be finished with this chapter today, but I hope so! (Edit: I didn't, I fell asleep working on this) So, I'm sorry for the huge delay. I was on a super long vacation. I actually just got back today and I'm super jetlagged still. Caution, OOC-ness inside... Oh, Akito is a male here since it's based off the anime and I finally came up with an age for Yuki! He's 20 so you guys can figure out the rest./**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I want to own everything though. Maybe I'll spare Takaya-sensei when I take over the world so she can give me rights to Fruits Basket... **_**someday.**_

O.O

When Hatori had arrived a quick glance was spared at Haru before turning his attention to the young man coughing on the couch. With Haru hovering over the sickly boy he couldn't deliver proper medical attention. He moved Haru aside and told him to fetch him water and a towel, if possible. Haru had quickly moved from his position and head straight toward the kitchen area. Hatori quickly assessed that Yuki was fine and that he would only be needing a short amount of rest. As Haru was getting the supplies that Hatori had asked for, Yuki started to cough again.

"Hatori? Will he be okay?" the usual stoic face of Haru had a hint of anxiousness asked. He had returned with a small cup of water and a towel just as Hatori had requested.

"He'll be fine. He just had a mild panic attack and fainted because of all the stress," Hatori had said while taking the cup and water, "I would like you to watch over him and make sure he takes the medicine I asked you to take over earlier this afternoon,"

"Are you sure?" Haru asked worried that another asthma attack could happen when Hatori left, "He won't die?"

"I'm sure he won't be dying anytime soon Hatsuharu," Hatori said as he began soaking the towel in the water he had received earlier," Please monitor his health when I leave. And also make sure that you call me if his condition becomes worse," When the doctor had finished placing the wet towel on Yuki's forehead, he moved towards the door and spared one last glance to the young men inside.

"I'll be taking my leave now," he said before he shut the door. As soon as Hatori left, Haru shifted towards the sleeping figure. He noticed that Yuki's face was slightly flushed. He moved his right hand to check the towel on Yuki's forehead and felt that it was warm. He thought to himself and quickly realized that he would be needing to re-dip the fabric in cool water.

He sighed to himself_. 'Will Yuki ever get better? He was doing so well, I guess things don't work out the way people expect them too...' _Haru ceased his bitter thoughts when he heard a small knock at the door. He quickly set the still warm towel on Yuki's couch as well as the refilled cup of water and moved toward the door. He peered though the spy hole and saw a familiar figure.

_'Kagura? Why is she knocking? She usually just uses the key I gave her. She probably lost it. Oh well.'_ He unlocked the door and slowly opened it, to see Kagura's face right in front of him.

"Haru! I didn't know you were here! Well, that doesn't matter, I needed to bring you back with me anyway," her voice breaking the awkward silence.

"I can't Kagura, I need to watch Yuki," He said pointing to the still sleeping figure on the couch. Kagura peeked over his shoulder and saw that Yuki was sprawled over the couch looking slightly pink. Her eyes widened and tried to make her way until Haru gripped her forearm.

"What's so important anyway? I'm sure Yuki and I can skip," Haru asked in his usual monotone voice, "Besides, Yuki probably won't be attentive for any of it, since he has a fever anyway,"

"Well, um... I can't tell you. Tohru asked me to keep it a secret, but she wants everyone there. So! No exceptions!" Kagura said pointing straight at the ill person on the bed.

"Tohru? I wonder what she needs to tell everybody, a mystery," he continued while still gripping onto Kagura's arm, "So everyone else is coming? Even Ritsu?"

"Yes, yes everybody! Now come on and just carry Yuki on your shoulders. You're strong enough anyway. I still need to get everybody else before Tohru calls again," She said as she removed herself from Haru's grip when he moved to get Yuki, "I'll probably be late by the time I stop by at Shigure's,"

"Now that I think of it, Hatori will be there so he can take care of Yuki," He said stopping in front of the unconscious boy and resting a hand on his chin, "Alright, let's go Kagura,"

"Good, I thought I was going to have to drag you two out of here," She said with a small smile on her face.

O.O

"Hatori, that girl will be making the announcement today, correct?" a voice said with as much strength it could muster.

"Yes Akito, I do believe that she intends to tell everyone today," Hatori answered back as he handed Akito some medicine.

"Good, I presume that my precious rat will be attending as well as the stupid cow that seems to hover over him every second," Akito spoke in a malicious tone after gripping the medicine bottle with his left hand.

"I am not sure, when I assessed Yuki earlier he had a slight fever, but the chance is still very likely," Hatori answered and stood up from his crouching position after he assessed the head of the family. He took a step towards the door, but Akito's voice stopped him.

"My rat will finally be with me again. And all I had to do was to take a small gamble with that cat. Delightful."

Hatori closed the door gently and stepped into the hallway gently.

O.O

Kagura and the two men accompanying her set out to the main house. The air was slightly warm yet the coloring of the clouds suggested that rain was a distinct possibility. Kagura looked over her shoulder and saw that Haru was carrying Yuki on his back while Yuki's hands where loosely wrapped around his neck. Yuki was still sleeping and unresponsive at the moment while Haru had a peaceful expression. Kagura sighed happily and brought her hands together. It was the only moment that she had seen the two of them like this for a while. She paused for a moment as she felt a small drop of water hit her face.

"It's raining, we better hurry up and get Shigure," said Haru while gently trying to shield Yuki from the raindrops.

"Maybe I can call Hatori and ask him if Shigure is at the main house already," Kagura spoke while placing her hands in her pocket and taking out her cell phone, "He's been there a lot lately and I'm sure almost everyone is there already since I called them earlier,"

When she turned and looked at Haru for agreement, she saw that he was under a building's awning. She ran over to where the two where and shook off the raindrops on her cell phone.

"Why didn't you tell me that there was shelter over there? My cell phone got wet," Kagura said in a annoyed tone and put back the small cloth that she had used to dry off her phone into her pocket.

"You seemed to deep in thought and Yuki would have ended up getting sicker," Haru said while checking over Yuki.

"Well, okay. Let's stay here while I call Hatori," she said flipping open her phone and searching for Hatori's phone number. She continued to scroll down the list until she saw Hatori's office number in between Ayame and Haru's.

_'Ah there it is! Now all I have to do is call!'_ She pressed down on the call button and waited for Hatori to pick up. The dial tone finally let up as Hatori answered.

"Sohma Office, Hatori Sohma speaking," came Hatori's reserved voice.

"Hello Hatori! You know that the announcement is today right?" Kagura said while moving closer to the young men.

"Yes I did, are you asking if that idiot is here already?" Hatori replied quickly.

"Yes, actually," Kagura said giggling slightly afterwards.

"Well then, he is here and I'll be heading to the room for the announcement shortly," Hatori said and shuffling was heard on the line before he continued, "Will Yuki and Hatsuharu be attending, Kagura?"

"Oh, yes! They will be coming. Haru said something about Yuki being sick and wanting you to check on him again,"

"Very well. Tell him that I'll still be at my office," Hatori spoke quickly and hung up the line.

Kagura stopped the call and faced Haru.

"Hatori said that he can check on Yuki again in his office once we get there,"

"Mm. Then let's get going. The rain seems to have lightened up and we should be able to get there before it starts getting heavy again," Haru said picking up Yuki and settling him on his back once again and the trio head off in the direction of the Sohma household.

It was about four minutes into their trek that Kagura spoke once more.

"Haru, I know you know something that I don't about Yuki. Can you tell me?" she said in a small voice. She kept her hands inside of her pockets and shifted them to reach for her cell phone.

"You're right, but I don't think I should be the one to tell you," Haru said after a long silence.

"Well, okay," Kagura said as she removed her phone once again from her pocket and checked her messages. She looked up and saw that the two had continued walking once she stopped.

**Tohru: Hello Kagura! Kyo and I are going to announce it really soon and we'll wait for you, Yuki, and Haru since you guys are the only ones left other than Hatori. Oh, Kisa needs me! I'll see you soon!**

She quickly typed back and closed her phone and ran over to where Haru and Yuki were standing in front of the main house.

**Kagura: We're at the gate! Can't wait for the announcement!**

O.O

"Kyo! Kyo! What are you and Tohru announcing?" a blond figure said while jumping all around a certain carrot top.

"Shut up damn it! You'll find out when the rat and Haru get here with Kagura," said Kyo in an annoyed tone as he tried to brush off the younger man beside him, "You're too old to be acting like a child, so quit it!"

"But, Tohru said that I can talk to you since she's a little busy right now!" Momiji exclaimed while continuing to bounce around Kyo.

"Yes Kyonkinchi, I do believe our beloved Tohru told Momiji he could talk to you," said Shigure and Ayame as they walked upon the two who were bickering.

"Gah! You two perverted bastards," Kyo said while still harassing the blond.

"Aah! I am hurt Kyonkinchi! Saying that me and 'Gure are perverted bastards," Ayame said while sporting fake tears.

"Aya, please stop with the waterworks. You know that I will never hurt you," Shigure said while moving in on the possessed snake.

" 'Gure, you really know how to make me feel so much better," Ayame said as he moved in closer and whispered, "But, you do tend to hurt me in bed,"

"Aya, why don't we see for ourselves if I really do hurt you in bed," Shigure whispered again, but still loud enough for Kyo and Momiji to hear. Suddenly the little 'yaoi' scene ended and the two flashed a thumbs up and said "All right!" to each other.

"You guys are disgusting!" Kyo exclaimed while finishing off with a muffled voice, "and still perverted bastards,"

"And I see that you're still a loud jerk," said Hiro stepping into the group along with Kisa.

"Why you! You're still an annoying brat!" Kyo retaliated.

"Umm Kyo, do you know where sissy is?" a small voice asked.

"Huh? Tohru? I think she's trying to find out where Kagura is with the rat and Haru," Kyo asked the younger girl.

"Thank you! Come on Hiro, let's go find sissy," Kisa said while lightly dragging Hiro along with her.

O.O

"Kagura, you can go on ahead. I'll just bring Yuki to Hatori. Can you tell Tohru that?" Haru said as he stepped inside of the Sohma main house.

"Alright! I'll see you inside!" Kagura shouted as she bolted to the building where Tohru mentioned the announcement would be held.

Haru sighed tiredly as he felt Yuki shift, and made his way to Hatori's office. _'Maybe I shouldn't have let Kagura go by herself. I have no idea where I'm going. Well, too late. I'll just be on my way.' _ Haru wandered the halls of a random building he entered. He eventually stumbled upon a maid.

"Hey, do you know where Hatori Sohma's office is?" Haru said while holding onto Yuki as he continued to shift.

"Umm, I believe his office is located in the building directly across from here. If you would like I can accompany you to his office," the maid replied without making eye contact.

"Uh, it's okay," Haru said as he turned around and continued to the exit, "Thanks, I guess,"

"No need for thanks," the maid said quietly as she resumed her work of sweeping away the dust and grime.

He eventually found the exit of the building and searched for the supposed building. He spotted a pristine building and walked closer to it. He searched for any sign of the building belonging to Hatori and saw a small sign displaying the words 'Hatori Sohma: Sohma Medical Practitioner' He stepped forward and opened the door with a free hand.

"Hatsuharu, come in," Hatori's voice came from a room off to the side. Haru obeyed and moved inside the room where he had heard Hatori's voice. He saw that Hatori was sitting beside a small patient bed and cigarette was recently burned out since he had sensed the faint smell of smoke. Haru set Yuki on the patient bed and noticed that Yuki had been conscious and was now sitting up. Hatori grabbed his stethoscope and placed it on Yuki's pale chest. He listened closely and searched for any signs of weakened bronchial tubes. He removed the stethoscope and set it gently on Yuki's back. He repeated the same procedure as before. As this was happening, Haru was standing off to the side yet still kept his eyes on his two older cousins. He paid close attention to how Yuki would keep his head down even when Hatori asked various questions regarding his health. Hatori continued to ask questions and Haru started to space out until he glimpsed Hatori heading towards him. Hatori signaled him to come out of the room with him.

"Hatsuharu, I was unaware that Yuki had been in a condition like that of Kisa," Hatori said with seriousness in his voice. He removed a cigarette from his coat pocket and lit it before continuing, "Why didn't you tell me? This could have been very important information,"

Haru seemed to think carefully before proposing an answer. "I have no idea," Haru finally confessed. Hatori looked unconvinced with that answer, but still went along.

"Yuki may be in the same state that Kisa was once in. Like I said then, Yuki's words are still there, but he is mentally shutting them off," Hatori took another drag of his cigarette before continuing, "I don't know how he'll behave when he learns that Miss Honda is here,"

Haru contemplated his elder's words for a short moment before deciding to speak up, "Mmm. Then we should find out," Haru ended the conversation with these words and headed inside and tried to get Yuki's attention. He soon figured out that it would be no use and instead placed Yuki on his back again. He stepped out of the room and saw that Hatori had been waiting for the two in the first room Haru had entered. The three left together and soon found themselves walking closer to the supposed event.

O.O

Kagura opened the door slowly and saw the complete and utter chaos that was unfolding in front of her. Shigure and Ayame seemed to be harassing Kyo and Momiji, Ritsu looked like he was about to have a small 'Sorry!' fit, Kyo and Momiji were arguing, and Kisa and Hiro nowhere in sight. It was a little startling to her, but she had grown used to seeing her family members out of control. She stepped in shyly and almost rushed over to give Kyo a hug, but decided against it. Instead, she went over to the group of four who were now having a heated argument by the looks of it.

"SHUT UP DAMN IT!" Kyo yelled suddenly when she silently stepped in.

"But Kyonkinchi! We want a sneak preview of what you're announcing with Tohru!" Ayame said jovially as he elegantly placed a hand on his hip. Momiji started to bounce around in excitement.

"Yeah Kyo! I wanna know too!" Momiji said happily. At the same time Kyo started yelling back at the three unaware of Kagura's presence.

"SHUT UP! DIDN'T I ALREADY SAY THAT TOHRU WOULD TELL YOU LATER?" Kyo yelled in frustration.

"I don't remember you saying that Kyo," Momiji responded and he finally noticed Kagura's presence in the group, "Kagura! You're here!"

"Hello!" Kagura said as she waved slightly. She was about to move closer to Kyo until she saw his expression and moved towards Momiji instead.

"Kagura! I thought my darling brother would be accompanying you, but I don't see him anywhere!" Ayame spoke dramatically as he kept turning to look for Yuki.

"Yes, that's what I thought too. I wonder when Yuki will grace us with his presence," Shigure said following Ayame's example.

"Yeah! When will Haru and Yuki get here, Kagura? Do you know?" the cursed bunny asked energetically. Kagura was beginning to become overwhelmed by all the questions hurling toward her at once.

"Yuki, Haru, and Hatori will be coming together, I think," Kagura finally answered. The others found that it was an acceptable answer and decided to go back to idle chit-chat.

The group of five continued to speak until they heard the door open with a loud creak. Ayame bound from his position and sauntered over to the frail looking young man draped over Haru's shoulders.

"Yuuuuki!" Ayame yelled happily until he realized that he was on Haru's back, "Yuki! My dear darling little brother! What happened to you?"

"He's sick." was the short, blunt answer that Hatsuharu gave before continuing on forward.

"Brother! What made you so sick that you won't even look up at your older brother's face?" Ayame said while following the two, "Brother wants you to feel better!" He was about to continue with his flailing until Hatori gripped the man's shoulder and told him to stay back.

"You can bond later. Right now I believe that there's a special announcement being held here," Hatori said while letting go of Ayame's shoulder's and continuing to walk further into the room.

"Hatori! Wait for me!" was all that was heard to the cursed cow and rat as they joined the others. When Ayame caught up with Yuki, he continued to talk to him even with the lack of response.

"Yuki, why aren't you answering? I would normally be caressing a bruise that you gave me when I wanted to bond with you!" was one of the annoying sentence's Haru had gotten when he zoned out.

"Never mind that, we should head over to Miss Honda who is with Kyo," Hatori's voice commanded. Haru noticed that Yuki rose his head slightly at the words, 'Miss Honda'. Yuki also seemed to flinch whenever his brother asked him more questions. Haru started moving from Hatori, Ayame, and Yuki were and made his way over to where Kagura and Shigure were standing. The other three followed after Ayame, eventually getting Yuki to move from his spot.

O.O

**A/N: Hello! I just wanted to clear up a few things before I moved onto the next chapter. The curse still exists, but only for a few people. Well, more like most of them. But, why would I tell you which people? That would ruin the surprise. ^-^ Also, Rin and Kureno will MOST LIKELY NOT be present in this story since it's based off the anime version. As I said before, this story is a slight AU fic (well more like all AU, but whatever... XD) so future lives of the zodiac members are my figment of imagination. And I'm sure I own that. ^-^ Longest chapter I've ever written! :D May I celebrate? JK. Anyone still reading this? Write VANILLA CUPCAKES WITH STRAWBERRY AND BLUEBERRY FROSTING in your review if you are. Maybe the cupcake thing isn't working. Should I try Pocky? What do you think Yuki?**

**Yuki: I'm sure the reason they're not reviewing is because they hate what you're doing to me. I don't even have a speaking line yet! **

**NRSH: You know I love you, so why are you so mean to me? D: This is why you're suffering. And by the way, you're not supposed to talk! :(**

**Yuki: *pokerface* I don't even...**

**NRSH: Should I bring Haru here? Maybe he knows what to do. Haru!**

**Yuki: What are you doing? He's just going to steal your pocky, you know that right?**

**NRSH: What? Never mind! Go back into the story Haru!**

**Yuki: Readers, please leave a review. I think Rickie's going to have a mental breakdown if she doesn't get any criticism soon. And I don't want to see a psychotic authoress...**

**NRSH: *still clutching the Pocky* Haru, don't come any closer...**

**Yuki: *looks at authoress* Yeah. It looks like this will take a while...*facepalm* Haru just go back into the story. I'll be there soon... *whisper* I hope not... **

**REVIEW!**

Hello Readers, I'm Tora, the beta for this story! Hope you enjoyed this, and feel free to leave a review or I'll have to deal with an insane NRSH! Thank you :)


	4. Sadly Not an Update Please Read

Dear readers,

This is sadly not an update. I only have a few moments before my computer acts all spazzy again, so I'll make it quick. My computer and laptop have been acting wonky for the past few weeks. So that is the number one reason I haven't been able to update. And also for the fact that I lost my fanfiction journal. D: I hope my computer will be fixed soon so you guys won't have to wait any longer. Have a nice day!

Ash (aka: Nyan Rickiesayshi)


	5. Important, please read

Dear readers, I have decided to move all of my fics to my other account: IsoyaMichiko. These fics will not be updated on this profile anylonger, but will remain on this account. With love, NyanRickiesayshi


End file.
